The Traveler's Loss
by Texas Twister
Summary: Saint Dane wins all the territories and Bobby is trying to find any live travelers to rebel. Summary sucks stories pretty good. Please read and review.
1. First Earth

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this book.

It was quiet. Too quiet. A series of footsteps and then silence. Bobby jumped out from under the tree. Quickly scaning the area for Saint Dane he moved his eyes every which way. "_Safe_", he thought to himself. Satisfided he moved over to a deserted bunker. Inside he found a gut wrenching site. Dead bodies were flung around everywhere. Blood covered the walls. Everywhere except a small star carved on the walls. Bobby hastently took a step forward and called out, " First Earth." Immediatly the flume appeared sucked in Bobby.

First Earth was a reck when he got there. Fire in trash cans were a common site.

He ran over to what once was the best hotel in New York. It was crumbled and shattered.

A body was strewn at the edge of the rubble. Bobby sprinted over to it. What he saw raged him. Gunny lay on his back with a burn and knife sticking out. Quickly Bobby turned him over. Gunny's eyes were open turned bright white. "Saint Dane!" Bobby scriemed at the air, tears in his eyes. Gunny his friend and fellow traveler, was dead. Bobby cursed under his breath. That was when he realized it would do no good. He srambled to his feet ,and ran back to the flume. "Third Earth," he yelled, still upset.

As he traveled he prepared to see Patrick. Hoping atleast he would be alright.

**Please R&R this is only my second story. I need good tips.**

**Raven Rise ,the new Pendragon book is supposed to come out May 20,2008**


	2. Gunny's Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bobby or any of the characters.**

The flume travel to Third Earth was just the same as usual. Images floated around like ghosts in the timeless space outside the flume. There was only one thing different this time. All there was, was Gunny.

He was up against a team of dados. His only weapon, a metal pole. As the first one came in he swung hard at its head, nearly hitting it off. Since dados were made entirly of metal all that happened was a little dent. Luckily it was enough to make it fly to the ground. That's when disaster started. Dados came as a whole team whacking him with their fists. Soon it was a storm of dados on top of Gunny. All of a sudden the dados stopped and walked back into a circle surrounding him.

Gunny looked terrible. His nose was definently broken. Blood streamed across his face. His lips where cracked and bleeding. With slashes across his face he looked like a dummy that had been used to practice swordsmanship.

Then a man wearing an Asian looking suit walked up to Gunny. He whispered into his ear then kicked him in the head with such force Gunny went flying to the ground. Next he took out a knife and stapped it ride into his heart. Immediatly blood sapped from the wound and enveloped his body in dark red. Then Saint Dane looked right at where Bobby's point of view was coming from and said, "Your next Pendragon, your next."

Just then the song of the flumes came back signaling the end and Bobby prepared himself to see a mess of destruction.


	3. Saint Dane

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pendragon or any characters except my own. If I did there would be no Pendragon.**

Bobby jumped out of the flume and scrambled to the door. Quickly he threw it open and sprinted across the old subway tracks. Still afraid of the third rail Bobby did slow down when he realized that no body was there. The subway station was a dark room. All the walls were peeling. Blood marks had been made on the walls. _How long have I been gone?_ Bobby asked himself. A newspaper blew over to were he was standing, so he picked it up.

_December 31,5010 the mayor of New York was shot yesterday. Officers have arrested some likely suspects... _Then something caught his eye. It was a picture. It had the New York Library that had been recently been robbed in it. Bobby recognized it by the loins immediately. Bobby looked down to the caption._ A person wearing an Asian suit walked in to the New York Public Library the day it was robbed. Supposedly this person was looking for a teacher there named Patrick. _Bobby's mouth went open. _Patrick, _he thought to himself. Bobby cursed under his breath than started reading again. _Luckily Patrick it seems was not there because the man left the library almost immediately. Good_ ,Bobby thought to himself he was safe, I just hope he is safe now. That was when Bobby remembered the red remote Patrick had given him. Quickly he pulled it out and pressed the red button. Bobby, curios to see the outside ran up and what he saw almost killed him.

Saint Dane was everywhere. He was on boards, on buildings, on roads even, frankly everywhere. Only one thing puzzled Bobby then, _Where are all the people?_ His question was answered almost immediately. Except in the worst possible way. A tall man, about seven feet tall, wearing an Asian looking suit, and with eyes that were white like snow with blue streaks, walked up to him. "Hello Pen dragon," Saint Dane said," good to see you." "Go to Hell," Bobby remarked. "To bad Bobby, you are already here. Are you ready to die?" " No, the question is are you." "Bye Pendragon." With that Saint Dane lunged at Bobby, but Bobby was expecting it. "You will have to do better than that to kill Bobby Pendragon." Then Saint Dane did something impossible. He stopped moving and said, "Your right Pendragon. I will have to do more better." With that Saint Dane then vanished from sight. As soon as Bobby felt safe again, he felt himself loosing conscienceness. The last thing he heard was Saint Dane screaming in his head. "Bye Bye Pendragon." With that Bobby fell to the ground motionless.

**I know what Bobby said was really offensive, but hey its Saint Dane. Bobby had to retaliate some how. Please read and review. The next chapter will probally be longer than the previous ones. In the next chapter you will find out what happened to Loor and Patrick. Remember R&R! **


End file.
